jemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misfits
The Misfits are The Holograms' rivals, and Jem's main competition. They are composed of the members Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer and Jetta. Their manager is Eric Raymond. Background When Jerrica Benton first assumed control of Starlight Music following her father's death, one of her first problems arose from meeting with her then-business partner, Eric Raymond. Eric explained his distaste for Jem and the Holograms, stating that the industry needed "fresh blood". It is as this point that he introduced The Misfits, who made their entrance by riding into the office riding atop motorbikes designed to look like guitars. Since then, despite losing the Battle of the Bands and having to make their own way through the music industry, they have been a highly successful (though accident-prone) rival, cutting their way through the much harder and edgier new wave music scene. Music style The music of The Misfits runs in complete opposite tangency to that of Jem and The Holograms. While the latter band's music generally cover topics such as love, tolerance, understanding and redemption, The Misfits' music typically revolves around ideas of selfishness and greed. To them, music is about personal success and the self-gratifying rewards it offers. Members The Misfits are a mix of characters whose personalities are quite varied, but generally follow the same brand of desire and deceit. The only possible exclusion to this is Stormer, who has on many opportunities displayed herself to be of a much kinder and softer nature. They are led by Pizzazz, an almost-entirely, mean-spirited woman whose desire to make it to the top of the charts and achieve fame and fortune makes it clear that, in her mind, there is only room for one victor, and that is The Misfits themselves. Roxy is a mix of good and bad, sometimes Stormer gets her nice influence on her, but then Pizzazz comes along, and Roxy is always there to support her plans. Jetta is a mythomaniac (she loves to say lies) about her great lifestyle on the old continent, is a really selfish person and is a new addition to The Misfits, providing a great, new sound with her saxophone. Friends *Clash *Graphix *Misfit Mystery Man Fashions The fashions for The Misfits were called Smashin' Fashions. Songs by The Misfits Doll Merchandise IMG 7727.JPG|A Pizzazz doll from Cat-man1990's collection. IMG 7722.JPG|A Stormer doll from Cat-man1990's collection. IMG 7725.JPG|A Roxy doll from Cat-man1990's collection. IMG 7726.JPG|A Jetta doll from Cat-man1990's collection. Trivia *The Misfits started as a trio, but then they became a quartet. *Clash always asked Pizzazz to be the fifth Misfit but this never happened. However, in the doll line, Clash was the fourth Misfit and Jetta was the fifth. *There is a real-life band called the Misfits, but they are not even close to the ones from the Jem universe, playing punk rock, later punk metal, with their lyrics and style derived from horror works. *The Misfits won the Music Awards, defeating Jem and the Holograms, for the first and only time in the series. *The Misfits film their own movie, but "Starbright" gets more attention. *The last new song performed by The Misfits is: "Top Of The Charts". *The first and the last song performed by The Misfits is "Outta My Way". *Jetta was not released in the UK. *There are up to 7 Smashin' Fashions that did not get released. *During the first two seasons, most of the episodes had two Jem and the Holograms song and one Misfits song. *After the first season, a lot of The Misfits' songs were reused. Category:Antagonists Category:Bands Category:The Misfits Category:Villains